Presence of a Shadow
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Needing a place to relax and think for a bit, Webby goes out to the beach. A place near where she had met her best friend. (One-shot. Aftermath of The Shadow War/Season 1 finale.)


As she walked on the beach, she felt the sand beneath her feet.

The sand got on the webbed part of her feet every time her foot set down. Her eyes were set on the ocean beside of her. She then found a spot to sit down, and she slowly sat down. Her legs were up to her chest as she rested her head on her knees.

Waves came rolling in onto the sand. It went back and forth between the sandy beach she sat upon and the rest of the water behind it. Whenever it came up on shore, it got close to the young girl's feet, barely touching them.

Cold wind went up against her from behind. Her platinum blonde hair went flowing with the air that was hitting up against Webby. Goosebumps appeared on her feathery arms and her orange legs. It didn't bug her too much; she was too busy being in her lonely mind.

After everything that had happened that night, she felt like she needed to be alone. She felt like she needed to think about stuff for a bit. It pained her to be anywhere near the place she met Lena. Already she had missed the teenager.

A few tears fell down her beak. She didn't wish to cry, but alas the tears couldn't be held in any longer. Her falling blue tears glistened like the clear, dark ocean in front of her. Each tear that fell down from her brown eyes left a possible, easily removable stain on her beak.

It would make it highly noticeable for anybody to know she was crying. She didn't do anything, though. She only sat there as they crawled down and fell off of her beak. It was as if she was waiting for a person to come when she knew that very someone wouldn't come back.

Raising her left arm, she looked at the friendship bracelet she created. She remembered the day she created those bracelets for herself and Lena, which was also the night with the money shark. She wondered if she still had that bracelet she made for her somewhere.

Webby laid her hand down on the sand. Her hand and fingers danced around, making it seem like she was creating a picture within the sand below her hand. She looked down towards where her hand was. One of her tears that she had shed fell down onto the sand next to her hand.

She wasn't sure what she should do now with her gone. While it was seemingly impossible, she wasn't sure if she should wait for her to come back. Maybe she should let go and just remember the good things between them rather than hold onto something that won't physically show up in her life once more.

A sigh came from the small duck.

"Hey, Webs," Louie sat down next to her as he yawned, "are you doing alright?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Though, what are you doing up this early?"

"I woke up and didn't know where you were, so I got up and looked for you."

"Heh well, you didn't have to, but... Thanks anyways." She wiped away some of her tears. "I just couldn't sleep, really."

He pulled away and put his hand on her face. He wiped away the rest of the tears that were still there.

"I know you miss her, really we all do, but we still got each other at least." He smiled reassuringly. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing and where you were. I'm going back to the mansion and getting back to sleep. I'm really tired honestly."

She nodded and both of them hugged. She held onto him a little tightly during the short embrace they had. Louie then got up and started walking away. He walked a few feet away from her before he turned back to her.

"Whenever you're ready to come back, I'll be waiting for ya in my room."

He then waved goodbye, and she did the same. Louie walked away from the beach, getting smaller and smaller every passing second of him leaving. He kept walking until he left her sight, that of which returned to the ocean ahead. She decided to stay there for a little while longer.

The sky started changing colors from the dark, grayish blue abyss into a lighter blue with some apricot and yellow in the mix. Gradually, the sun was rising up from the seemingly endless horizon ahead. The apricot and yellow colors dominated over the blue, making up most of the sky that she could see.

The ocean that waved back and forth began to have an orange and yellow tint to it from the rising sun. The wind changed direction, hitting up against her side instead of behind her. Her legs extended out, laying them entirely in the sand as her hair flew in front of her face, going to her left.

She grabbed her hair, getting it out of her frowning face. She rested her hand back onto the sand and laid back. Webby relaxed as she still thought about Lena. As daytime slowly rose up into the sky above, she wondered if Lena would've liked the view. It looked as beautiful as she was.

It started to get a lot warmer. She should be getting back to the mansion by now. She sighed as she got up, brushing the sand off of her legs. Then she turned around as she looked down. Maybe she'll see her again in her dreams, even if it was only a few dreams.

She set one foot forward, but after that she didn't move anything else. She only stopped to look at her shadow. Something about it was off. It wasn't her regular shadow, yet it wasn't anything bad.

Webby examined her own shadow. In a way, it looked like it was Lena. It also had a faint blue color to it, especially around where her eyes were supposed to be. For a minute, she thought she saw a smile in the shadow. She wasn't sure if she was just tired and seeing things or what, but she was going to believe it really was her.

Her best friend was still here right beside her. She smiled seeing her right there in front of her. No longer did she have to mourn over her, because she was still alive. She was still there, and she was going to help her get out of her shadowy state. It was great to have her presence around once again, even if it was in a form of a shadow.

A couple of tears fell down onto the shadow.

* * *

A/N: And now y'all are probably feeling sad, in which case I've succeeded XD But yeah here we are. I wanted to make something that's post-finale for Webby and Lena, probably even a bit of implied WebLena since after watching The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck, if that's the correct episode title, I just straight up started shipping it. I had an idea on what I wanted to write, but I wanted to wait until I saw the finale before I wrote it due to the fact that I wanted to make sure I get it correct and everything. I don't want people to be on me like "you do realize that she's a shadow now right" and my mind going at me so, I'd rather just get it right and all ha. The finale pretty much changed what I wanted to do, so instead of Webby tryna find Lena and comfort her after all of the stuff that has happened, you get this instead.

But I might actually make some WebLena stuff, or maybe even some poly stuff since I do like Louebby as well, though we'll see what happens. It's something I do wanna try and do, but I'm not sure how to exactly do that really. And y'all might be lucky today, because once I make sure that I don't need to add or remove or move parts of this other one-shot somewhere else in the story and everything else, you might get two one-shots out of me today or at least this one today and the other one in the works tomorrow.

"It's Raph not Ralph just so you know. And I've been thinking about the new Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I just think there's something's they could improve on especially Spilnter cause if you haven't seen the new Splinter then you are going to meet a Splinter that has completely let himself go and has found the comforts of the lazy boy lifestyle! But there is a rumour that Raph being leader is only temporary and that Leo will be leader again I seriously hope this is true! And have you watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Also in school for my English Theory essay I'm trying to prove that the TMNT are real and so far I've got all the evidence to prove that it is!" -ComputerCandy.

Dang it, I'm always spelling his name wrong, like my God man. But yeah, I've heard about all of that about the new TMNT and that rumor due to me following a person or two on Tumblr who likes RotTMNT, but still haven't seen the series myself. Yeah I have watched TMNT, to be exact I've seen the movies from the 90s, a movie from the 2000s I think? I dunno, and then there's the first TMNT movie Michael Bay made which I've yet to see the sequel to that. And I've seen the 2012 cartoon, but I still need to catch up on that. I don't think I've seen any of the other Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle cartoons though. But ha, good luck on that.


End file.
